Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie
Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie is the 71st episode and Season 3 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Deadpool from Marvel Comics and Pinkie Pie from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series in a battle between crazy 4th Wall breakers. Deadpool was reprised by Curtis Arnott (Takahata101) and Pinkie Pie was voiced by Brittany Lauda. Description Fiction is fragile. When two beings capable of seeing through their own reality face off in a duel to the death, what could possibly go wrong? It's the merc with a mouth versus the super party pony! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Fiction has a very fragile set of rules. Authors should be wary, as one small crack can be enough to smash the boundary and send their stories careening out of control. Boomstick: Are we really doing this? Wiz: We're really doing this. Boomstick: Well, here's Deadpool, Marvel's Merc with a Mouth. Wiz: And Pinkie Pie, Equestria's peppy party pony. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Deadpool (*Cues: Deadpool Theme - Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2*) Wiz: Loneliness. Depression. Cancer. When you think of the Merc with a Mouth, these are unlikely to be the first things you associate with the assassin called Deadpool. Yet, before the red and black suit, these were the ingredients in the life of Wade Wilson. Boomstick: Blah blah blah, we've been over this before. How about we just skip to the best parts? Deadpool: Hold up hold up hold up! You just can't skip my amazing origin story like that! I have a movie now, so we have all this crispy new footage to use. For educational purposes of course. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Wiz, he's back! Where's my shotgun? Wiz: Just ignore him. In short, Wilson was a mercenary who developed cancer. Deadpool: I had 34 tumors. They were literally everywhere. Boomstick: So, the guys who messed with Wolverine picked him up, injected him with weird healing fluids, and turned him into a rotten testicle. Hey, that would've been a much better superhero name for you. Deadpool: Whatever you say, Captain Bucktooth. You know as well as I do that I'm kind of a big deal, and I've always lived that lit, fresh, mercenary life. (Australian accent) And I even partner up with famous little Wolvie on occasion, (back to his normal voice) like when I worked with the... X-Force. Boomstick: Where's your mute button? Deadpool: I probably left it in the Savage land after my dinosaur rodeo. Boomstick: The Wh-What? Deadpool: Oh yeah, check it out, I took a selfie. #Nofilter. Boomstick: Huh, would you look at that. (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Daily Bugle*) Wiz: Speaking of Wolverine, Deadpool gained a healing factor from those experiments, which easily trumps anything the X-Man can do. He's strong enough to redirect a rouge helicopter, fights faster than a normal man can react, and is an expert marksman with virtually any weapon he touches. Deadpool: To all my adoring fans out there, you know what I'm all about. Swords! I got 'em. They're made of this nano-ceramic fiber, sharp enough to cut through Spidey's webs, and right through his franchise! (laughs) Grenades, shurikens, bolas and sais; all that good Naruto stuff. I got 'em on deck, baby. Personal fave though, bullets. I spread 'em like Santa spreads Christmas joy! Boomstick: Are those Heckler and Koch Mark 23 pistols? Deadpool: Yeah, but they can be whatever you want them to be, baby. (blows a kiss) Boomstick: Oh right, you got the magic bag with the elephant. Deadpool: Wait, what're you talking about? What elephant? Wiz: After gaining his enhanced abilities, Deadpool's life only got stranger. He's gone on time-traveling adventures with the mutant, Cable, joined the Agent X mercenary force, temporarily gained the Power Cosmic, and even got involved in a love triangle involving Death. Deadpool: Oh, that whole debacle? Okay, so get this: You know the Grim Reaper, specter of death and all that? Well, turns out she's this sexy hot skeleton babe, and she totally digs the Deadpool, but our Facebook status is still on "It's complicated" because I'd have to die to be with her, and then Thanos shows up to try and take her for himself! He cursed me with immortality so I could never see my boo again, but he later took the curse back because he really wanted to kill me, but he can't, because then I'd win and he knows it. Boomstick: And I thought I had issues. Deadpool: Sucks to be a galactic lord! Pretty good for a Vancouver Canadian, right? (*Cues: Deadpool Theme - Metal Remix*) Wiz: Deadpool may be effective as a wisecracking merc, but when he gets serious, he becomes nigh-unstoppable, as far as super-enhanced, cancer-ridden assassins go. He's gone toe-to-toe against Captain America, infiltrated Doctor Doom's country of Latveria, and defeated a horde of 100 ninjas while talking on the phone. Boomstick: Even if you could top that fighting skill, Deadpool's healing factor puts him on a whole 'nother level. It's let him dive head-first out of a moving plane, survive the friggin' Chrysler Building falling on top of him, stroll right out of nuclear explosions, and even regenerated from being turned into a puddle! Though, that same healing factor is also part of Deadpool's biggest weakness. Deadpool: Hey, you dissing me, bub? Wiz: No, Boomstick actually has a pretty good point. Years of immortality has let you get away with being sloppy in your approach, which allows a clever enough opponent to gain an upper hand, like this. A pencil shows up out of nowhere and begins to erase Deadpool. Deadpool: Hey, w-what, hey, hey, what's that? What're you doing!? No, you monsters! I won't go the way of Amazing Spider-Man! Wiz: Oh, quit whining, you'll be back. Deadpool: NOOO! The pencil finishes erasing Deadpool. Boomstick: Since when could you do that? Wiz: It's been two years since our last Deadpool episode. I've had plenty of prep time. Pinkie Pie (*Cues: An Old Mare's Tale - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*) Wiz: The land of Equestria, a magical kingdom full of rolling plains, beautiful mountain ranges, and rainbows. A place where you just can't help but be happy... unless you happen to live on a rock farm. (*Cues: Lon Lon Ranch - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*) Boomstick: The hell's a rock farm? Like, a quarry? Wiz: No-no-no. They literally farm rocks. For these ponies, rocks were their life. They harvested rocks, they sculpted rocks, they played with rocks, they built their homes from rocks, they even ate rocks. Boomstick: Well, one pony on this farm wasn't quite as rock crazy as the rest of her family. Oh no, she's a whole 'nother level of crazy. This is Pinkamina Diane Pie. Just call her Pinkie Pie. (*Cues: Pinkie Pie's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic*) Wiz: One day, chipping away in the grueling rock fields as always, Pinkie witnessed something that would change her life forever. Boomstick: Colors! Wiz: The very sight of this unprecedented explosion of color, which originated from Rainbow Dash's first legendary Sonic Rainboom, instantly brought Pinkie the most joy she had ever felt in her life. Brimming with happiness, she wanted to share her newfound jubilation with her grim-faced family. Boomstick: So, she stayed up all night organizing a surprise party, it was so off the chain, that it made them all smile for the first time, which was actually quite horrifying. Wiz: That's when Pinkie finally realized that her life's mission was meant to bring joy to all. Pinkie's cutie mark emerges. Boomstick: Wait, what's that thing on her butt? Wiz: Oh, that's a cutie mark, every pony gets one when they discover their calling in life. Boomstick: Oh, I got one of those! After I found out alcohol and guns were my calling, I woke up and found a beer bottle crossed with two shotguns on my left butt cheek. Wiz: Boomstick, that's a tattoo. you don't remember it because you passed out drunk in the parlor chair. Boomstick: But booze and weapons do define my life, don't they? Wiz: Well, sure, but... Boomstick: Then it's fate. Anyway, now that she had something better to do than farm rocks for a living, Pinkie left home and ended up in Ponyville. She landed a job and bed at the Sugarcube Corner bakery and set out to befriend every single pony in town, usually with a welcoming song and dance. Pinkie starts up a music wagon. (*Cues: MLP:FIM - Welcome Song (Instrumental)*) Pinkie: Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you! Welcome welcome welcome Death Battle, how do you do? Boomstick: Wait, what the- How does it know, Wiz?! Wiz: I guess now's as good a time as any to mention that Pinkie Pie also sees past the fourth wall. Pinkie: Sorry, did I interrupt you guys? Boomstick: Nah, we were just trying to do a show, but yeah, by all means, tell 'em about yourself while I go grab a beer. (*Cues: My Little Pony - Babs Seed - Clean Instrumental*) Pinkie: Well, I can sing, I can dance, I throw the bestest parties, I can-'' '''Boomstick: No, no, no. (He opens a beer.) The awesome stuff! Give 'em something lethal!' (*Cues: My Little Metal Medley*) Pinkie: What? I'd never hurt anyone! Well, unless it's an evil, shapeshifting Changeling. That's why I never leave home without my Party Cannon! Usually, this beauty can set up an entire party in a single shot, but when things get tough, I use it to smother my enemies in bubbles of cake batter, it's my own recipe, wanna try some bubble gum cupcakes? They're fresh and sticky! Boomstick: Eh, I'm good. Pinkie: Okay, also, I think one time, my Party Cannon blew up half a building! But that totally wasn't my fault! Wiz: Uh, well, Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon is child's play compared to her own abilities, her body seems to have highly elastic properties, allowing her to stretch impossible distances, inflate like a balloon, or, more practically, shake off hits powerful enough to send her through walls. Pinkie: Bathtubs ARE dangerous! Boomstick: On top of all that, her mane can morph into a drill and tunnel through the earth, she's fast enough to keep up with Rainbow Dash, and she can control the very laws of physics! Pinkie slides back up a slide as her friends watch. Fluttershy: So, um, do we walk back up the slide, or-or what? Boomstick: Even if you think you've got the upper hand on her, she's got her own Pinkie Sense that lets her predict oncoming threats. Pinkie: The twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuffs gonna start falling, sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening in my body at random times that supposedly predict the future, I call 'em "combos". (We see Pinkie in disguise as Mare-Do-Well, running through falling debris, an arrow points to her with the words "Pinkie Pie in disguise") Boomstick: Her Pinkie Sense is so precise, she can expertly maneuver through a collapsing skyscraper under construction, while saving four other ponies. Wiz: Pinkie Sense? How about nonsense? None of this is scientifically possible! Pinkie: Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even if you can't figure them out! Wiz: No, I can't do that! Deciphering the impossible is literally what we do here! Boomstick: What the hell's with all these ponies? Are they all like this? Why? Wiz: Oh, this madness goes even further. Even if you were to somehow damage Pinkie Pie's body, she can just reassemble herself on the spot! And no one can escape her. Not even Rainbow Dash. You know, the pony who can fly over 3,800 miles per hour? Boomstick: Guess we should all be thankful that she uses these powers for good. With the help of her friends, Pinkie's saved the world several times, like when her group went up against a glowy horse powerful enough to move the moon. Wiz: Pinkie's spastic demeanor might make her seem like a hapless child, but she's actually pretty smart, she knows the names, birthdays, preferences, and locations of every single citizen of Ponyville by memory. She's so meticulous, she plans things out decades in advance from her secret, party planning Batcave. She also frequently alters her own personal gravity, without having to affect the world around her. By inexplicably changing physics like this, Pinkie Pie is theoretically capable of, well, just about anything. Broomstick: Okay, for a peppy pink pony, this filly is actually kinda scary, only way it could get any worse is if there were a whole army of Pinkie Pie's. Pinkie: Heh, funny you should say that. Several Pinkie Clones begin to storm the screen. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Clones: Fun! Fun! Fun! Boomstick: No... no no no! Pinkie: I can always use the mirror pool, my Nana Pinkie taught me how to use it to duplicate myself over and over and over and-'' Wiz: Pony! No more, no more, just go back to Ponyville. You'll-you'll be getting a new visitor soon. Very soon! Like, right now soon. ''Pinkie: (Gasps) Really?! Oh my gosh, I can't wait! (Zips off) (*Cues: My Little Metal Medley again]*) Boomstick: Well, good thing she's easily distracted. She may be some weird, ultra-powerful cartoon being, but she's anything but a fighter. Wiz: What's more, she can be emotionally fragile at times, if her mood turns negative, she loses her will to do the one thing she loves most, spreading happiness to every pony she meets. Boomstick: And like it or not, Pinkie WILL spread happiness to you, no matter how hard you struggle. Pinkie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Because I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well, except for the time I went *gasps* but I mean-'' The Death Battle logo cuts her off. Death Battle (*Cues: Hyrule Field - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*) On a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, Deadpool suddenly is teleported into a nearby forest. (*Cues: Groose Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*) Deadpool lands hard on the ground and gets up. ''Deadpool: Ow, dude! Wade looks around his environment. Deadpool: Oh, hello again, Death Battle! So, who's the lucky victim? He then turns his head to get his answer when he hears a noise. Deadpool: You cannot be serious right now. Pinkie is strolling happily through the forest and becomes ecstatic when she sees Deadpool. She quickly bolts over to him, which leaves behind a cloud of smoke that leaves Wade coughing. Wade slowly starts backing up when Pinkie starts talking fast. Pinkie: Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen you before? Are you new? You must be new! Prepare to be welcomed! Deadpool starts looking around when he hears loud music in the background. Pinkie starts singing the welcome song. Pinkie: Welcome Welcome Welc-'' Deadpool stops her by putting his hand in front of her mouth. ''Deadpool: NO! None of that! Shame on you! Pinkie kicks Deadpool upward and sends him back a couple of yards. Pinkie: I'm gonna welcome you one way or another! (*Cues: I Want To Live! ~Pirate Warriors 3 Mix~ - One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3*) FIGHT! Pinkie leaps across the beam separating the two fighter locations and kicks Wade. Deadpool kicks her back to the previous area into a combo with Shoryukens. He kicks her back farther and brings out his guns. Deadpool: I'm gonna turn ya into glue! Pinkie uses her speed to dodge the bullets and goes behind for a sneak attack, but Wade catches her before she can inflict and damage. Deadpool: Gotcha! Deadpool kicks her upward and sends her flying away. Pinkie: I'll be back! Pinkie Promise! Deadpool: Easy peesy lemon squeezy. Deadpool then starts feeling the ground shake and an onslaught of "welcomes." Pinkie (clones): Welcome! Deadpool: Oh what the-'' Deadpool then notices the rating TV-Y7 in the top right corner. ''Deadpool: ...heck. Deadpool uses his katanas to slice through all of the Pinkie clones. He then reaches out of the video for the YouTube like/dislike bar. Deadpool: Like Ryan Reynolds senpai once said, MAXIMUM EFFORT! He uses the like bar as a lightsaber and slices through the rest of the Pinkie clones. He then leaps up to attack the real Pinkie. Deadpool: Ya like this!? Pinkie defends herself by grabbing a YouTube ad of Super Rad Raygun. Deadpool: We're going viral! Deadpool then stops the fight. (*Cues: Pirates - The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker*) Deadpool: Hey wait wait wait wait wait whoa... You see those things too? Pinkie: Yeah! I mean, usually they're kind of annoying, but... Deadpool: Say no more, tiny pink horse. On the count of three, say what your favorite food is. One, two three, chimichangas! Pinkie: Cherrychangas! Deadpool pushes behind the line separating the two in the video. Deadpool: The heck's a cherrychanga? Pinkie: Only the most delicious, most awesomest thing you've ever tasted! BAM! Pinkie slaps a cherrychanga onto Deadpool's face. Wade is stunned. Deadpool: It's wonderful... Pinkie: Does this mean we're friends now? Deadpool shakes the rest of the cherrychanga off of his face and hugs her. Deadpool: Uh, best friends! Pinkie: Wanna have some fun? Deadpool: Oh, mercilessly! Deadpool and Pinkie leap out of the video and onto the row of suggested videos, first entering Batman VS Captain America. (*Cues: Encounter - Super Smash Bros Brawl*) Captain America gets surrounded by smoke grenades in the alley and throws his shield. A figure that bears a resemblance to Batman holding his shield walks up, but it's actually just a disguised Deadpool. Deadpool: YAAAHOO! Deadpool throws Captain America's shield right in the hero's face. It then cuts over to the opening of Ken VS Terry. After Terry breakdances to evade Ken's attack, he is surprised by Deadpool and Pinkie. Deadpool: Oh! Dance off! (*Cues: Come On! - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga*) The two start dancing with a beatbox in the background. Pinkie: Yeah! Let's move it! Like that! Yeah! Terry is too shocked at the moment. Terry: Get serious! The equally disturbed Ken then throws a quick hadouken that catches Terry by surprise. It then cuts to the middle of Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. Amy starts breaking the arcade machines when she tries to whack Ramona. The two are stopped by Pinkie's crying. Pinkie: NOO! I was gonna play that one! Deadpool: C'mon! I've found the jackpot! On the YouTube menu, Deadpool points to an episode of the podcast, Death Battle Cast. Deadpool: Look! Pinkie is too distracted looking at the thumbnail for the episode Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. Pinkie: Hi, Rainbow Dash! Deadpool: No, not that one, that one! Those are the guys responsible for sticking us in these battles in the first place! Pinkie: You mean Wiz and Boomstick? (*Cues: One Punch Man - Kai*) Deadpool: Oh no, I'm talking even MORE meta. I think it's time we had some REAL fun... It then cuts to the middle of a Death Battle Cast episode. Chad: And that was the last time I ever made a waffle... Deadpool and Pinkie crash through the ceiling, startling Ben Singer, Chad James, and Nick Cramer. Pinkie: Ow! My tail! (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Deadpool gets up and points at the cast. Deadpool: You! I finally found you! (Ben) The idiot with the stupid face, (Chad) the idiot with the stupid hair, (Nick) and the idiot who writes my jokes because he thinks he's funnier than me! Nick: Well, I mean, I did write that one so... it was me. Deadpool: I just got one question for you all. Just one! Why oh why, would you pull me into another one of these battles... on my birthday! Come on! Pinkie: Wait a minute! You didn't tell me it was your birthday! Pinkie quickly snatches Deadpool away from the cast. The three men are confused at what just happened. Chad: What the f-'' (*Cues: Cutie Mark Crusaders go Crusading*) Pinkie uses her Party Cannon and hosts a birthday party for Deadpool at Ponyville, and the main cast from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, comes to attend. Ponies: Surprise! Deadpool: Well, so much for the "Death" in "Death Battle," now, right? Pinkie: Another happy ending! The two laugh as the camera fades to dark. Results (*Cues: Pinkie Pie's Parasprite Polka*) Boomstick: What the... WHERE'S THE CARNAGE? What a cop-out! Wiz: I don't... I- I can't... this isn't how it's supposed to be! Boomstick: I mean, I guess it makes sense when you think about it. Weren't you the one who said breaking the rules would careen out of control or whatever? Wiz: Don't ask me, this wasn't my call. Boomstick: Sooo... who wins? Who loses? Wiz: Boomstick, I think... the loser is us. Boomstick: F***ing pony! Trivia *The connections between Pinkie Pie and Deadpool is that they're both beloved 4th wall breakers who have comical and eccentric behaviors. This is also a battle of opposites as Deadpool loves violence while Pinky is a pacifist. *At 1:41 into the episode (during Deadpool's "Background" section), "every" was originally misspelled as "ever". This has been fixed. *This episode features a number of firsts: **This is the first season finale to feature a sprite-animated battle. **This is also the first season finale to feature a female. **This is the first season finale to be a 'Battle of the Genders' episode. **This is also the first season finale to end in a draw. **This is also the first time Wiz and Boomstick 'lose' as this is canonically the first time both combatants refuse to fight each other and become friends (excluding Shao Kahn VS M. Bison's alternate ending). **This is the first episode Ben and Chad are shown on screen and technically the second on-screen appearance by Wiz and Boomstick. **This is the first season finale to be a 'joke battle'. **This is the second episode to feature past episodes, after Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. Batman VS Captain America, Ken VS Terry, and Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers were all visited and altered by Deadpool and Pinkie Pie when the two were travelling through previous matches. **This is the first episode to have a thumbnail where the characters are layered in front of the template. **This is the first episode to not remove moral restraints from a fighter. As shown by how one of the fighters said they would never hurt anyone and how they had no intention of killing or even hurting their opponent. *This is the fifth time that a Marvel character fights someone that isn't from DC, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom and Wolverine VS Raiden, and with the next six being Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy, Ultron VS Sigma, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Deadpool VS Mask. *This is the 11th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout and Zoro VS Erza, and with the next seven being Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Mob VS Tatsumaki. *This is the seventh episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon and Mewtwo VS Shadow, and with the next eleven being Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, Ganondorf VS Dracula, Deadpool VS Mask and Leonardo VS Jason. **This is the second season finale to feature a returning combatant, after Pokémon VS Digimon. *This is the second episode to not feature any combatant deaths, after Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. * This is the eighth Hero VS Anti-Hero themed episode, after Ivy VS Orchid, Terminator VS RoboCop, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Flash VS Quicksilver and Tracer VS Scout, and with the next three being Ryu VS Jin, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and Aquaman VS Namor. *Deadpool admonishing Pinkie Pie for singing with "No! None of that! Shame on YOU!" is a nod towards the Dragon Ball Z Abridged version of Bardock: Father of Goku where Bardock, also voiced by Takahata, admonishes a race of aliens who tries to praise him by singing the song "Welcome Christmas" from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. *Among the previous episodes that Deadpool and Pinkie Pie visit, Batman VS Captain America is the only fight featured that was not from Season 3. *The elephant that Boomstick mentions during Deadpool's rundown is a callback to the rundown from his previous Death Battle, Deadpool VS Deathstroke. *This is the second Comics VS Cartoons themed episode, after Beast VS Goliath, and with the next two being Raven VS Twilight Sparkle and Ben 10 VS Green Lantern. *Boomstick's "Are we really doing this?" is a callback to the last episode that featured an MLP character, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. *The release date of this episode is likely a reference to Goku VS Superman, which was originally planned to be released on December 21, 2012. *This was the first season finale that has a YouTube rating that is over 90%, much less 80%. The second one is Thanos vs Darkseid. **Coincidentally, both episodes featured Deadpool. *Deadpool calling Ben Singer "The idiot with the stupid face" might be a reference to Takahata101's DEATH BATTLE Debate, where Deadpool's voice actor, Takahata101, keeps saying Ben's face is dumb. *This is the fifth Joke Battle, after Goomba VS Koopa, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, with the next one being Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. *In the 2018 film Deadpool 2, the eponymous character makes a reference to this episode by comparing X-Men member Yukio to Pinkie Pie before winking at the camera. Category:Death battles Category:Season Finale Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Joke Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:Ties Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic VS Cartoon' themed Death Battles